Daddy is the New Title
by gdesertsand
Summary: He was just doing a favor so how the hell it became a life time responsibility? See how Trafalgar Law's life turned upside down as he met the three brats.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So… I've been posting a lot of stories nowadays and I know I'm slow in updating but I can't help it! The ideas are popping one after another inside my head and it will drive me insane if I will not write it! So here it is another One Piece Fic!**

**Summary: AU, He was just doing a favor so how the hell the favor became a responsibility for the rest of his life! See how Trafalgar Law's world turned upside down when the three brats entered his life.**

**Title: Daddy is the New Title**

**Warnings: Lot of OOCness**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, manga or songs!**

**Chapter 1: Disaster**

Trafalgar Law, one of the most renowned doctors in New World City, is drinking his morning coffee with contentment. After months of hectic schedule in the hospital a day off is really nice. As long as his friends will not interrupt this fine mornings of his, and why is that?

When his friends know that he has a day off they will come barging into his house asking to go out with them or just pissed the hell out of him.

One of the people that irritate him the most is his best friend and enemy, Eustass Kidd. He does not know if he was in his right mind when he _befriends_ the man. Aside that he was helpful since the red hair is filthy rich just by owning a huge steel company, everything about Eustass Kidd screamed trouble. How did they meet? Well it was those times in their college days. Law understands that he could finish his studies in medicine in a short time since he is a genius and he was proud of it. The only thing that he could not understand is why Kidd is in the same year as his when they were in the same age? Yeah Law skipped a few years but Kidd? Surely money talked for the guy. That thought in his mind Law and Kidd always at each other's throat.

Everything changed when Kidd was very drunk and Law was forced to drive him home because the red haired friend's, Killer, is drunk also and already went to dreamland. Law was sure that he saw the sign turned green so it was the other bastard driver's fault when came out of nowhere and hit his car. The next thing he knew was that he was in a hospital and was out for a month. There he saw Eustass Kidd beside his bed, sitting on a chair and asleep. He discovered that Kidd took care of him for the days he was unconscious. It turns out Law received the most damage while Kidd got out with a missing arm and was replaced by a prosthetic. It kind of looks like now of what you call automail in the anime 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. This event opened up a door to Law's mind and he discovered that despite from Kidd's look the man is really intelligent.

Now back to the present, yes, he will appreciate it if no one will disturb him today. With this in mind he went back to bed not minding that he is wearing his favorite yellow and black shirt with a hood and pants that has dots designs that was supposed to be for outdoor activities. Earlier he wanted to go out but the thought of someone he knows might see him completely made him to erase that on his list. Sleeping is the best thing to do right now.

Yeah, sleep sounds good.

So he closed his eyes and prepared to be brought in a peaceful slumber…

_Ding dong!_

Law's eyes snapped open at the sound of the doorbell. His luck really sucks at times. No, most of the times actually. So what else to do? Ignore them.

_Ding dong!_

Ignore them. They will grow tired and think that he is not at home.

_Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Di-_

Finally…they went away.

_Click!_

Law immediately sat down on his bed as he heard the clicking of key in his door. It can't be… the only person who has enough guts (and talent) to have a duplicate of his house key is…

"Lawsy~ I'm home~" cheered of a man's overly joyful voice.

Great, another red hair that he does not want to meet.

Heaving a sigh and knowing that he could not escape this situation Law went out of his bedroom just to make sure that man will not ransack his fridge…or his wine collection.

"What is it, Shanks-sensei-ya?"

Shanks was Law's professor during college in World History but the man quit being a teacher after Law graduated and now is working as a crime scene investigator. The man loves adventure even though said adventures is dangerous.

"Lawsy! Good morning! And how many times will I tell you stop calling me 'sensei'?" Shanks said with a pout.

"Old habits die hard." Was all Law said as he went downstairs to meet the man. That is until he saw three kids around Shanks. He hoped what he was thinking is just a figment of his imagination, "Uh…who are they?" he pointed at the children.

"Oh! They are my kids! Sabo, Ace and Luffy!" he said proudly as he pointed at his children.

The one named Ace is glaring daggers at him.

The Sabo kid is waving at him with a smile.

Luffy just stared at him with pure curiosity.

"Congratulations, I didn't know you have a wife." Law commented with a mock enthusiasm.

"A wife?" Shanks stared at him like Law told him he had an interest in crossdressing, "No! I adopted them."

"Huh?"

"I found them three years ago in the streets and adopted them." Shanks explained as he ruffled Luffy's hair and the kid giggled at the show of affection. "Ace and Sabo are both ten years old now while Luffy is seven."

"Pleasure to meet you." Law said to the children, "I'm sorry but why are you introducing them to me?"

"Well…" Shanks smiled at him sheepishly, "I heard you have a day off for three days."

"Where did you hear it?" Law narrowed his eyes. Knowing Shanks he probably-

"Er…I hack in your hospital's computer system?"

-did it in an illegal way. Damn the guy serves the government but he is acting like a rebellious teenager by doing illegal things. Except drugs and human slavery or anything that is inhumane.

"Great," Law muttered, "So what now?"

"I'm going to be out of town for three days and no one will be left to take care of the kids."

"I told you dad, Sabo and I could take care of ourselves and we could take care of Luffy also. It's only three days after all." Ace tried to argue with his father. It looks like he does not want to stay with Law and the doctor agreed with him full heartedly.

"That's right dad! Besides he looks creepy!" Sabo said as he pointed at Law.

The nerve of that brat… if only he does not want to be stuck up with them he will scare them until they lost all the blood they have.

"Now, now, Ace, Sabo, you both know that I don't want you guys alone in the house."

"Then why didn't you call Makino!" Ace complained.

"Makino-chan is sick." Shanks answered with patience. If Law is in his place the guy already throw the child in the ocean. See? This is the reason why Law didn't apply as a pediatrician.

"Then how about Ben-san?" the blond one asked.

"Ben is in a business trip."

Watching the scene Law decided to lean on the wall and yawn a little. He didn't notice that the youngest approached and stared at him with curious eyes.

"I like the drawings on your arms." Luffy suddenly said that gain the attention of everyone.

"…the drawings…on my arms?" Law asked the child.

"Yes! It looks so cool! Though I don't know the word written on your finger?" Luffy pouted a little at this.

"Uh…" Law does not know how to respond to that. Should he answer? Wait, is he supposed to explain the word to the child. After all, his tattoo is DEATH and he has enough rationality that Shanks will be angry at him if he will tell the child the definition of the word.

"Dahahaha! It looks like it is settled then!" Shanks cheered.

"Luffy!" Both older brothers shouted at the younger.

"What? I like this guy." Luffy said back to his brothers and it earned with a bump on his head as Ace hit him with too much force.

"Idiot! Shanks wants us to stay with that creepy guy!" Ace said as he blamed the stupidity of his younger brother.

"That hurts Ace!" Luffy cried at the pain he felt.

Great, now Law will be stuck with three brats for three days. Luck wherever you are you will be dissected into tiny pieces.

"Ace, don't hurt Luffy too much!" the kid named Sabo reprimanded.

"But Sabo, now we are stuck with Mr. Creepy Guy!" Ace voiced his complaint.

"It is just for three days, Ace." Sabo reasoned out.

"Whatever." Ace said as he took hold of Luffy's hand, "You," he pointed at Law, "Don't touch my brothers."

The nerve of this child… he just indirectly accused Law as a pedophile.

"Where we will be sleeping?" Sabo asked Shanks.

"Hmm…if I remember correctly Law has a spare room for patients." He thought for a moment, "Can it be used for the mean time?" he directed the question at Law.

"If they do not hate the scent of disinfectants and alcohol then it's fine." Law answered. Which is he was sure the kids hates the said scents. Of course! Every kid hates the smell of hospital!

"Eh?" Shanks was dumbfounded for a moment. That will be a problem. Luffy hates the scent of alcohol while Ace and Sabo hates to be reminded of having to stay in a hospital. Even though the house of the doctor is not a hospital that room could be called an extension of the work place of the surgeon.

"Fine, you owe me one Shanks-ya," Law said as he saw the puppy dog eyes of his former world history teacher, "They can sleep in my room. I will sleep in the living room."

"Thanks!" Shanks exclaimed, "All right you three, behave while you are in here okay?"

"Hai!" Luffy answered with enthusiasm.

"Tch!" Ace is still not happy at this arrangement.

"Okay." Sabo answered in a soft tone.

"Wait," Law tried to get the attention of the red hair, "You are dropping them off now?"

"Of course! All their stuffs are in the bag and..oh! Before I forgot." He pulled out his wallet and handed his credit card to Law, "Use this for shopping of foods, Luffy and Ace after all has a black hole as their stomachs, dahahaha!"

At least he has enough decency to pay for the food of his children so Law accepted it immediately. If what Shanks says is the truth then he will be a poor man after three days if he will use his own money.

"Okay bye!" then he ran off before Law could utter a word.

Now he was left with the three brats.

"Who wants breakfast?"

**^_^ x..x..x…x..x..x…x..x..x…x..x..x…x..x..x… ^_^**

As it turns out Shanks was not kidding when he said that the two kids eat a lot. Well it is true in Luffy's case, Ace is still wary of him. Good thing he learned how to cook by Sanji's teachings. The curly brow blond got tired at seeing him eating take out foods that he forced Law to memorize each recipe that he handed to the doctor. Talk about being a dictator. Still it turns out as good thing since he could save more if he was the one doing the cooking.

Now back to the appetite thing, Luffy is a black hole. Always asking food for every damn hour!

"Traffy!" Luffy called the attention of the doctor. Law introduced himself to the three and the two older brothers got his name right but Luffy can't pronounce it! Will he be stuck in the ridiculous nickname forever?

"Luffy-ya, my name is Trafalgar Law. Tra-fal-gar not Traffy!" he reminded the boy. He will not let himself to be stuck at the name at all!

"Oh…right…" the boy said, "Traffy!"

Damn it!

"Luffy!" Ace scolded his brother, "Stop it already!"

"But I'm hungry Ace!" Luffy complained.

"We just ate lunch an hour ago." Sabo said as he joined the conversation.

"But it was already an hour!" Luffy reasoned out.

"Stop complaining already! You are causing trouble for everyone!" Ace said without a second thought and it hurt the boy.

It looks like Luffy wanted to cry but tried to suppress it in a pout, "O-okay."

Talk about feeling guilty. The sight of the boy is making Law to give him what he wanted. This is another thing why he hates kids. They have ways to make you feel like you are the worst criminal of the century.

"Do you want me to make pancakes as snack?" he asked them.

At the mention of food Luffy's face brightened up,

"Yes!"

"Then you need to help me." Law said to the boy. Might as well used the extra energy the kids have, "You two also."

"Why should we help?" Ace, the ever untrusting one, said with suspicion.

"There is a saying 'When you are in Rome do what the Romans do.'" Law said to the boy.

"Traffy, we are not in Rome." Luffy said as he was confused what just the older guy said.

"It is a saying Luffy," Sabo explained, "It means when you are in someone's place you got to do what they are doing also."

"Oh! I get it!"

"Good, now help me in making the pancakes." Law said as he prepared the ingredients.

"Whatever."

Ace smirk at this, he is pretty sure that Luffy will make a mess and Trafalgar will be forced to shoo them away from the kitchen and his little brother didn't disappoint him as the doctor tried to teach Luffy how to mix the ingredients with less strength. The child is practically making a shower of pancake mix!

"Mix it gently Luffy-ya, be sure that it will be smooth enough to put in the pan okay?"

"Okay, Traffy!"

"Trafalgar."

"That's what I said."

Law sighed; there is really no chance to make the kid pronounce his name right. He glanced at the other two boys who are mixing the ingredients in their own bowls.

"How about you guys?" he asked them.

"I'm almost done!" Sabo said, who knew making pancakes is fun!

"I'm done…" Ace said with disappointment. This didn't go unnoticed by Law.

"What's wrong Ace-ya?"

"None of your business." Ace said as he turned away.

"You really hate me do you?" Law asked but he already knew the answer to it, "Don't worry, I'm already used to it." He said as he went to the stove to start heating the pan. He just didn't realize that he caught the attention of the kid as he continued his murmurs, "Sometimes I wonder why I'm even alive."

Ace eyes widened at this. Could it be…this man and he have something in common.

"I'm done!" Sabo said.

"Me too!" Luffy shouted.

"Okay, now wait until I cook them."

"Hai!" with that the three kids went to play for a while as they wait for the pancakes.

**^_^ Trafalgar Law! ^_^**

"What do you think you are doing, Akagami?" cold voice echoed around the room and Shanks flinched at it. He was caught in the act by his partner again.

"Trying to see what drinks they have?" he replied as he looked at the golden eyes that gives him a silent scolding.

"We are in a crime scene and the first thing you do is to open a refrigerator?" Dracule Mihawk said. Why is he stuck in an immature guy? Yes, Shanks has the knack in investigation he has a great observation abilities that can be in par with Hawkeye, name that Dracule earned in years of being in service.

"I'm investigating!" he was, really! The apartment is in a disaster who knows there might be evidence in the machine that stores food and drinks? After all the answers are in places where you least expected them to be.

"Then why are you holding that wine?" Mihawk stated as he raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright, you caught me." Shanks admitted as he returned the bottle inside the fridge, "Man! This room is a real disaster." He commented as he walked and inspected the body of the victim, "So who's the guy?"

"According to the reports his name is Buggy also known as Buggy the clown." Mihawk answered as he read the files handed to him while they were in the office. The victim was shot three times. One in the heart and two in the stomach.

"Dahahaha! I already figure the clown part! Look how he wears that red thing on his nose!" Shanks clearly has no respect to the dead body, "But why kill him?"

"Isn't that the reason why we are here?"

"Of course!" he agreed as he started rummaging at the papers on the desk while Mihawk went to the other parts of the apartment.

After hours of looking around they found some disturbing evidences.

"He has a lot of passports which is suspicious enough and it looks like he has some illegal transactions…" Shanks muttered as he read the files, "Hawky! What did you find?"

"Enough to tell me he is involve in a large syndicate." Mihawk said, "But it seems he wants to get out of the organization and confess to the authorities."

"Why?"

"I found a case of illegal drugs underneath his drawer, a child's trick but enough to keep things like that." Mihawk then put a worn out book on the table where Shanks is, "Besides it looks like he knew he will be silenced so he gave a hint for us."

Shanks opened the book and scanned the pages. It was just a simple novel but in each page the words crocodile and flamingo were circled or highlighted whenever it appears.

"I have a feeling we have a very serious and dangerous case in here." Shanks said with his unusual seriousness, "But you do know this is not enough as evidence."

"Though it is enough to send some people to look out for them." He argued back.

"That's what I like about you Hawky!" Shanks cheered as he went out of the apartment followed by his partner

"Stop calling me in that name, Akagami." Mihawk said in a stern voice.

"Hai~ Hai~" Shanks clearly not going to do what was requested to him, "Hey, Hawky!" see? He is a very annoying person even for Mihawk's standards, "I'm going to buy some drinks and foods. Why don't you go ahead?"

"Are you sure that is a wise decision? You're going to walk alone while in a case?" yes, that's how dangerous it is because anytime the culprit might silence them investigators and erase whatever clue they have. Though Mihawk is strong, his title as the greatest swordsman is not for nothing.

"I can take care of myself." Shanks pouted and put his puppy eyes, a technique he learned from Luffy.

After looking at the pitiful look of the red hair Mihawk finally caved in,

"Fine, just don't take too long."

"Yay!" and he run off as fast as he can.

Is Shanks a kid stuck in an adult's body?

Immature as he is, Shanks will not let an opportunity to pass if he was allowed to have fun. He believes that he must live without regrets. One thing he knows because he knew he could only live once. He knows what death in a very young age.

His background is not that heart wrenching. He was an orphan and never really bothered to find his real parents. He has great friends that he considered as family after all! Then when he was a qualified member of the society he decided to be a professor. There in One Piece University he met very unique students.

If he will name them it might take a whole day. One of them is Trafalgar Law, the brat has sadistic tendencies whenever dissection is involved but he made Shanks life interesting. Especially the fight between Law and Kidd was highly amusing so consider his surprised when news reached him that the two became best friends. Bonds can be made in different ways it appears. Of course he will not forget Sanji who was a great cook and Mihawk's little brother, Zoro, who has the same passion in swordsmanship.

"Thank you very much, please come again." The girl in the cashier said as Shanks paid.

This time he made sure to buy something for Mihawk because he knows the man is angry at him at running off like that. Waiting for the sign turn green he stared at his watch. 11:45 A.M. it says. Good thing he bought a variety of lunch along with alcoholic drinks of course. He was crossing the street when he heard a loud screech and screams. The next thing he registered is pain. He feels that it's getting difficult to breathe and his heart is beating in a much slower pace than it was supposed to be. Then…nothing…

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" someone shouted.

**^_^ Poor Shanks…. ^_^**

Trafalgar Law is having the major headache of the year. Keeping three energetic kids turned his house in a disaster with his things littering in every room. The brats think it's fun to play pirates inside his _house!_ His supposed short days became too long and finally it is night.

He thinks Ace wanted to make his life Hell while he was in here.

Luffy will make him tired in cooking.

Good thing Sabo is interested in books so he has no problem with that.

At last night came and kids are finally asleep. He was about to fall asleep on the couch when he heard his phone rings,

"Great, my off days is ruined!" he exclaimed as he answered the device, "What?"

Whoever it is on the other end that person was not unfazed by Law's snappy voice,

"Is this Trafalgar Law?" the voice asked. No matter how emotionless it may sound Law could hear a hint of distress.

"Yes, it's me."

"How are you related to Akagami Shanks?" was the next question.

"A friend…I guess. Well he was my professor back in the past but since he quit I think we're just ordinary friends." He answered not liking what is happening.

"Is his kids with you?"

What?

"Look mister, what do you want? Why are you asking me about Shanks-ya's kids?"

There was a pause…

"Akagami Shanks was hit by a car and now his body is in Red Line Hospital. Doctor said he was dead on arrival."

What?

"Look you bastard, whoever you are this is not a funny joke and I will fucking tear you to pieces with a scalpel if you continue this sick humor of yours." Law threatened. It is impossible that what he just heard is the truth.

There was a sigh…a desperate one.

"I wish I'm just joking also but sadly I'm not. My name is Dracule Mihawk, his partner."

There was a pause again…

"…I'm really sorry… I was not there when it happened…" but it was not heard because the phone already slid off Law's hands as he processed the information.

Shanks…

Dead…

He just met the man this morning to drop his kids and now he is dead?

How will he tell this to the man's children?

The news that their father is… _**dead…**_

_**DEATH…**_

He didn't know that there will be a time where he wished the tattoos on his fingers are not there at all.

**A/N: So…what can you say? I know the characters are a bit OOC but I don't like to think that Law is a manipulative bastard most of the times. Well he is STILL manipulative in here but in a much proper way…I guess…**

**Anyways! Don't forget to LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Adoption

**A/N: Hello Everyone!**

**Chapter 2: Adoption**

Ace woke up in the middle of the night to answer the call of nature. He silently went out off the bed in order not to wake up his brothers. Surprisingly even though the doctor is the only one living in the house the bed that he owned is enough to fit four or five people. So it was not a problem for the three of them to share in order to sleep peacefully.

Since the room is located in the second floor and the bathroom in first floor, Ace forced himself to open the door and went downstairs as he tried to fight off the sleep spell from his eyes. He yawned a bit and walked towards his destination when his eyes caught a light from the living room where the creepy doctor should be.

The said man is sitting on the couch in a hunch position. Knees pressed on his chest while his hands secured his legs in that position so that he could bury his face away from the cruel world. Ace might not see Law's expression but he knew the man is crying if the shaking of shoulders is an indication at all.

"Hey," Ace called out to get the man's attention and the respond he got was a flinched. Like Law is afraid in hearing his voice right now, "What's wrong?" he continued to ask.

Law does not know if luck really hate his very being because not an hour ago he had received the devastating news and now he had to face one of Shanks' son and explained what happened to the red hair that the kid knows as his adopted father. If this is a dream then he wanted to wake up. Face the busy life of a doctor, drink his coffee and go back to bed. Unfortunately he has a firm grasp in reality so he knows that he has to face this once and for all.

"Why are you still awake?" he asked but still not showing his face to the boy.

Ace frowned when the earlier question was not answered,

"I asked first here." He said with a superiority voice.

"I'm not obliged to answer though." Law replied.

Ace was about to start a verbal argument to prove his point but the ringing of the phone interrupted him. He saw the said device beside the doctor but the man made no move in answering it.

"Why are you not answering your phone?" he asked another question again.

Law stared at the object that seems to give him nothing but bad news right now. When he saw the same unknown number again he knew that he could not dance around the subject anymore,

"Wake up your brothers." He stated simply as he went out to ready his car.

**^_^ Poor Shanks! First chapter and he is dead! Yeah I know that's mean of me ^_^**

"Ace, where are we going?" Sabo asked his brother as they sat inside the car of the current babysitter taking them to somewhere they don't know because Law haven't uttered a word to them since they start their journey.

"I don't know." Ace answered. When Law asked him to wake up his brothers he complied because he sensed the solemn aura of the man. It's not hard to wake up Sabo but Luffy on the other hand is a whole lot problem because the boy was a heavy sleeper. Not in the mood to punch his little brother to return to reality he simply drag him along. So now the youngest is sleeping on Ace's lap while Sabo was slowly dripping back to dream land by leaning some of his weight on the window.

Law does not know whether he was doing is the right thing or the complete opposite. Either way the kids need to know this sooner than later. No matter how painful it may be.

Shanks had been nothing but a good friend to him. He may not admit it but he really respected the man in every way. Law is also adopted so he knew the life of being an orphan in the first place but unlike him Shanks never had someone he could consider as a parent figure. Some people with this background will always end up as the trash of the society but the red haired proved them wrong. With the smile that could approach any danger and say hello to it, Shanks live a life where he will not regret anything.

_Lived a life where he did not regret anything_

The voice echoed from the back of his mind and Law tightened his hold on the steering wheel.

'_You've got to calm down Law'_ he thought to himself, _'You need to go to the hospital with the children and face the horrible news'_ as bitter as it sounds that is the very thing he must do.

Going to the Red Line Hospital is a two hours drive so when they arrived the three children were asleep again. Tonight it seems like he is the angel of nightmare for the kids.

"Come on, wake up already." Law muttered as he shook Sabo and Ace by their shoulders. After a while the two finally opened their eyes and saw that they were at a hospital.

"What?" Ace asked in annoyance, "Someone call you for duty and you woke us up for that?" he is completely angry that the doctor brought them in what he thought as Law's workplace. Surely he could left them in his house, that way they could have a good night sleep and wake with sunshine tomorrow.

"No," Law contradicted as he shook Luffy this time.

"W-what?" Luffy asked still induced in a sleep spell, "It's not breakfast yet…" he mumbled as he snuggled more.

"Luffy-ya, wake up please." Law pleaded and at that solemn tone Luffy snapped his eyes open.

"What's wrong Traffy!? Are you hurt?" he panicked as he realized that the man who played and cooked for him earlier is wearing a sad face now.

"No… but I need you guys to come with me." Without waiting for a reply he motioned for the boys to get out of the car and followed him inside.

Curiously the boys wondered why Law didn't bother to ask the nurses. Surely if he is here then he was supposed to know where he is needed right? But Ace and Sabo went into a conclusion that the doctor already received a message on what he was supposed to do when he got here. That statement though was completely erased when they saw that they were approaching the morgue and another thing that left them confused is that Dracule Mihawk, their uncle by Shanks' words, is sitting on the ground and facing the floor with an expression they never saw on Mihawk's face ever.

"Hawky!" It was Luffy who called the man first and Mihawk immediately look up only to see the three kids of his now deceased friend.

"Luffy? What are you guys doing in here?"

"Dr. Trafalgar brought us here." Sabo answered as he and Ace approached their uncle, "How about you, Uncle Mihawk?"

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be with Shanks?" Ace asked also.

Oh, how ironic that question is. He of all people should have known that he should not let Akagami to wander on his own but then he did the opposite and what happened?

A complete tragedy.

"Hey!" Luffy gathered the attention of everyone as he picked up the object lying beside Mihawk, "This is daddy's hat!" he declared, "But where is daddy?" he stared at Mihawk for answers.

But Mihawk didn't utter a word and instead look down again on the floor. Luffy then gazed at Traffy but the man didn't meet his eyes…

The kids do not like such treatments.

"Where is Shanks?" Ace demanded for an answer.

Sighing was the only thing Law could do as he realized that the kids should received an answer.

"Do you guys know what a morgue is?" he started the conversation and the children looked up at him then shook their heads, as expected. After all they really should not know that such place exist at their age right now. But this is not the time for him to not tell them the harsh reality.

"It is a place where they put patients who are already dead." He continued.

"What is 'dead'?" Luffy asked then.

Oh…the pain of innocence.

Mihawk closed his eyes as he think of a light way to explain it to the children.

"It means that people went to sleep without ever waking up, Luffy."

"Oh…" Luffy muttered as he tried to process the information, "So?"

"Shanks is inside right now." Law said as he pointed at the entrance of the morgue.

"So daddy is sleeping?" Luffy asked.

But Ace and Sabo completely got the message,

Ace might look like an idiot but he has an ability to quickly grasp what is happening around him.

Sabo is a smart kid and knows things that a typical ten year old should not.

"You're kidding right?" Sabo said as he backed away and ran for the door and pounded it with his tiny hands, "Dad! Dad! This is not a funny joke!" he screamed as he tried to get answers from his father. Ace followed next,

"That's right! Dad this is not funny! I don't know how you got Uncle Mihawk to get along with you but this is not funny at all!" Ace demanded as he mimic Sabo's actions.

Luffy, still confused at what is happening, copied his brothers, "Daddy! Wake up!" though nothing but silence answered them.

Mihawk and Law shut their eyes as they heard the desperate cries of the children. The doctor tried his best to not let his tears fall down as he kneel on the floor and pull the children away from the now abused door,

"Stop it…" Law muttered as he pressed their backs on his chest, "Shanks-ya is dead…"

"You're lying!" Ace argued.

"It's true Ace." Mihawk confirmed.

"No! You've got to be lying!" Sabo was the one who contradicted him.

"Yeah! Daddy always wake up whenever we call for him!" Luffy added, "So he is supposed to wake up now!" he took a deep breath before shouting again, "DADDY! WAKE UP!"

Law and Mihawk let the children scream their lungs out until they got tired and nothing but small whimpers left their mouth.

"Akagami was hit by a car," Mihawk started as the boys mellowed a little, "the doctors did not have a chance to save him at all."

There was a moment of silence as Law released the three from his grip.

But then Ace decided to shatter the silence,

"Where were you?" Ace asked in a whisper, "Where were you!" he look up at the man that was supposed to stick by his father's side, "Aren't you supposed to protect him!" he shouted. He is clearly blaming the man right now.

"I'm sorry…" was the only thing Mihawk said to them right now, "I'm really sorry…"

"How could you let this happen!?" Sabo cried

"I'm sorry…"

"Ace, Sabo, it is not his fault. It was an accident." Law tried to make sense to them.

Luffy on the other hand is slowly realizing what is happening. Shanks is dead and dead means never waking up. So…does this mean Shanks left them? Daddy went away just what mommy did to him? The information is painful now that he could understand it. He clutched the strawhat against his chest. This hat is the most treasured thing his daddy has.

But daddy is not here anymore.

As these thoughts managed a full entry in his mind he only did the thing he knew to do.

Cry his heart out.

And when Luffy cry it sends anyone into guilt mode as if they were the reason why those droplets of pain fall down from the child's eyes. Tears for lost, tears of sadness, tears of being left alone…

Law closed his eyes as he let the other two kids to calm the youngest. Even when Ace and Sabo is still distressed they don't like to see or hear Luffy's cries. They promised Shanks after all that they will make sure their cute and innocent little brother will always be happy.

Now the problem for the doctor is what he should do from now on?

**^_^ Aw…. Poor Law… ^_^**

Eustass Kidd is known as the owner of one of the largest and most successful steal company in the Grand Line and it is all thanks to the wealth he was bestowed upon by his parents. Now most of the people viewed him as a heartless monster because of his attitude and way of talking to people. While the monster part may be true partially the heartless part is not.

Kidd treasures the threads of bonds. That is something very rare to find in his life. People only come near him for his money so he rarely trust anyone in first glance.

His best friend and right hand man is Killer. They knew each other since they were children and the blond prove to him several times that the one he has as a friend is not Eustass Kidd, the son of the richest family, but just Kidd. Ever since then they watched each other's back every time.

The second person who earned his unbreakable trust (and slight overprotective instinct) is the man named Trafalgar Law.

They met in college in the worst scenario Kidd could think of. The moment their eyes landed to one another their blood instantly boiled and irritation filled their whole mind that they started fighting out of nothing. That was the mark that his college days didn't go as quietly as he could. Trafalgar always aimed to slash his throat figuratively and literally since the insomniac carries his favorite scalpel and who knows where he was hiding it. Even now in the present he brings that sharp object wherever he goes. How he managed to enter malls and other public buildings, no one knows the answer. Hell, maybe Trafalgar didn't go there in the first place and have Sachi or Penguin does his shopping's.

Though as irritating the man could be Kidd found out that his school life might be boring when Law is not around. When the doctor is around he always tug to Eustass' instinct to prove himself better. Something that even Killer can't do and imagine the surprise of the blond when he found the red hair studying on his own accord and not being forced to sit down and read thick books for hours.

Then the relationship shifted from enemies to friends.

The night where they partied because Sanji, a mutual friend of Law and Kidd, won one of the cooking competition in East Blue everyone got heavily drunk except for the doctor since Trafalgar hates drinking alcohol saying that it will only made his sadistic sides more unstable.

That night also Kidd needed to go home but too drunk to drive and Killer already passed out so Sanji, in drunken state, suggested that Law should drive for Kidd to go back to his place. Reluctantly the raven haired agreed.

The next thing Eustass realized was that he was thrown outside the car and the thing was wreck in havoc while its driver was unconscious and blood was everywhere. Law pushed him outside to avoid the impact without thinking obviously. Kidd practically called everyone and shouted at the people who was supposed in the party and he get them to sober up immediately. He even shouted at the medics for taking too long in getting a patient on the verge of dying. All the time the red hair didn't realized that his arm has received damage also.

So Kidd got his prosthetic arm from that incident while Law was stuck in a coma for a month.

How marvelous things could be?

The days that Trafalgar was unconscious Kidd dutifully stayed by his side and he found out that the man lived alone on his own. No one is there for Law at all in times like this and somehow….somehow in some way it made Kidd to understand something. What is that he still does not.

So when Law woke up from his long slumber, Kidd swore to himself that this thing will never happen again so without asking the doctor got on the red hair's lists of people that should be and must be protect with his own life.

And now he is on his way to North Blue to visit the doctor that has psychopathic tendency sometimes.

At first his main reason is just to piss Trafalgar on his day off but Kidd decided to give the first day to the man. He knew how stress can affect the insomniac when it build up in his body. So today is the day to drag Law out and enjoy the normality of life.

That is if the said man pick up his phone hours ago.

As much as Kidd wanted to surprise Law he valued his life dearly. Scaring the doctor is equal to being slice to pieces with the scalpel. Calling beforehand has become a habit after he experienced the said impulse of Law personally. Good thing it was his prosthetic arm that had been slashed that day.

He already called twenty times but no one is picking up so he thought that Law collapsed again due to fatigue. It happened once and Kidd screamed when he thought he saw a decaying body when he opened the door. A passed out Trafalgar is not an appeasing scene at all. He looks like death himself.

Now that he already went to a halt in one of the houses in Heart street, Kidd turned off the engine and directly went to the doorbell. He ringed it ten times but no one answered.

"Oi, Trafalgar!" Kidd shouted, "Are you there?!"

No one answered him.

"You bastard, I swear if you will not answer me and open this door I will break it into pieces!"

Again silence met him.

"You asked for it." Kidd muttered, he was about to kick the door when a voice made him jump out of his skin.

"What the hell are you doing in someone else front door, Eustass-ya?"

Kidd whipped his head around you could almost hear a snapping sound and stared directly a very angry and very worn out Trafalgar Law.

"Shit! I thought something happened to you!" Kidd explained immediately as he sensed the murderous aura of Law, "You won't pick up your phone even after I call you twenty times!"

Law raised an eyebrow at this but he paid no mind to it as he went to the door and opened it. He didn't need to invite Kidd because the man let himself in like he owned the damn house.

"I didn't have my phone with me." Law answered simply while he make some coffee.

Which raised a lot of question in Eustass' mind,

"You," he started, " 'The Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law, forgot your own phone?"

Why is it sounds very disturbing? That is because Law never and it really means never forgot his phone. He even brought his own charger and two spare batteries in case it run out and there is no outlet to charge. Him, forgetting about it something really must have happened.

"I was in Red Line Hospital last night." Trafalgar said as he took a sip of his coffee while Kidd poured some for himself.

"Why?"

There was a minute of silence and Kidd noted the solemn expression of Law. This is the first time he saw a genuine sadness in the man's eyes and Kidd thought that the next words he will hear will not be pleasant at all.

"Do you remember Shanks-ya?" Law started again,

"Akagami Shanks?" Kidd asked and when he received a nod he continued, "Yeah, he was our World History professor back in the past, why?"

"Yesterday he brought his kids to me since he will be out of town for three days." Law explained.

"He had a wife?" Kidd asked in disbelief. That is because for all the time he knew Shanks he saw that the man has firm hold of not getting married.

"Sadly no, he adopted them."

Oh…that explains it.

"Then?"

"He was caught up in an accident last night and…" Law was trying to held back his tears but at last he can't anymore and he let the small droplets fall on his face, "They said he was dead on arrival when the ambulance finally got in the hospital…"

Shit, now that really explains everything. Kidd knew how Trafalgar looked up and respect the man. Shanks is like a second father to all of them who never knew the feeling of having a family. Hearing that his father figure is dead is like being run over by a train.

Wait… as much as Kidd wanted to lament about this something entered his mind. So he asked.

"Wait, I don't want to sound like a jerk in here but what about the kids?"

Law took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm going to adopt them."

**A/N: Dudududun! So how is it? Like it? Hate it? Whatever it is don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: It's Hard to be Accepted

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story!**

**Chapter 3: It's Hard to be Accepted**

The moment Law said those words with finality there was nothing else that Kidd could do but to stare like an idiot in front of his friend.

Did he hear him right? The doctor is going to adopt three kids? Law can't even stand with a presence of a baby without ripping something. That's how much the insomniac hates children. Mostly, that is because they are whiny and always cries. Another one is that he hates puppy eyes.

"Excuse me?" Kidd raised his right eyebrow to show the other that if he was joking right now he better stop because it is not funny at all.

"Are you deaf, Eustass-ya?" Law replied in irritation. Really? He does not know if pouring his heart out towards Kidd is a good thing or bad.

"It's just…" Kidd took his time in drinking his coffee to retain some of his brain cells, "Why all of a sudden? Surely someone closed to Akagami-sensei can take care of them."

"I thought you said you were trying not to be a jerk right now?"

Oops…

He touched the wrong nerve it seems.

"I am," Kidd said as he frowned a little, "I'm just trying to be rational."

Law took a seat on the counter as he emptied his cup. Of all the times Kidd tried to be rational why is it always about a topic where he is really sensitive? Sometimes he hates that part of the red hair.

"Then don't be. You are much of an asshole when you're based on reason than not."

"Hey!" obviously the other will protest at the comment.

"Of course, a lot of people are trying to take care of the kids." Law answered the earlier question.

It's true, Shanks has so many friends you will start to think that the whole city is his friend.

Well, too bad now. It seems like that theory was disproved hours ago or better yet, yesterday. But the deceased redhead has enough buddies to run his own pirate crew. The green haired girl that the kids call as Makino was volunteering also. But Law would not have any of it.

Shanks left the kids to him and it is his responsibility to take care of them. Even if he will go against the world he will adopt the trio.

"You know," Eustass break his inner monologue, "If you are doing it out of your so called 'responsibility' then nothing will come out of it."

Law lifted his head and stared at his friend. Wait, when did he even started to look on the ground? Oh…right, when he was contemplating about the 'adopting' thing.

"What do you mean?" what the hell does Eustass know about this stuff?

"The kids are devastated at their lost," he started to explain, "they will think you are trying to replace their 'father' if you will act like that."

"I'm not-" but Law didn't finished as Kidd raised his hand. A sign that he was not yet finished talking.

"Children hate it when adults look at them with pity. What they need is pure love."

Pure love…somehow Kidd thinks that something inside broke down a little when he said such gushy things.

Law is surprised at what he heard. He didn't even conceal it as he let his jaw drop a few centimeters. Is he dreaming right now? He must be! Kidd never, ever, ever talks like that! The only thing that they could get along together is being the sadistic ones.

"You," he pointed at the red hair that was pouring another cup of coffee, "Who the hell are you."

That statement made Kidd to whip his head towards the doctor and with such bad luck the hot liquid pour down on his hand causing him to drop the glass,

"What the hell Trafalgar! I'm trying to be a good friend in here and you accused me of being an impostor!"

Law sighed in relief, "Good you're still Eustass-ya. I thought you were replaced by someone who went to the temple to reach Nirvana."

"Shut up you bastard! Why do you always think I'm the insensitive one?!"

"Because you are!"

"Creepy eyes bastard!"

"Wanna be gothic gay!"

"Wha—take that back you shit! I'm not gay!"

"Yes you are! You wear makeup and paint your nails!"

"Does not mean I'm gay! If someone looks like that that would be you because of your sultry eyes!"

"You—wait, did you just implied that I'm hot?" Law smirk when he caught the earlier remarks

"You wish!" Kidd shouted as he washed his hands by the sink.

"I think we go back to the whole 'you are gay' topic." Law continued to taunt the redhead but he was brought back to his situation right now.

The doctor still feels a little weary but not that depressed anymore, he stared back at Kidd and saw that his friend was already picking up the broken shards while cursing under his breath. Law's lips quivered and without warning he started laughing out loud causing the other to look up.

Oh boy…

Trafalgar finally went insane… well, he was already insane in the first place but Kidd does not need an upgraded version. That will be disastrous.

"O-oi, Trafalgar! Get a grip will you?!" Kidd exclaimed as he toss the remnants of his cup in the nearby trash bin and rush out to put both of his hands on Law's shoulders and started to shake him back and forth. Anything he will do just to bring back the doctor to reality.

Law tried to control his laughter as he sensed the panic tone of Eustass but just looking back at the red hair's face he started again his laughing fit. Eustas-ya was really amazing! Without even trying he alleviated Law's depression just by talking and throwing insults. This was one of the things that he liked from his friend, Kidd knew how to turn his moods around.

No one did that…

No one when he was trapped in a cage…

No one even when he was free from that cage…

Only Eustass Kidd has enough guts—or probably it was the red hair's idiocy—to offer his hand and let Trafalgar to see the other side of the outside world.

Of his new reality where he was not being forced to do anyone's bidding. Where he was not waiting to do another request or waiting for his master's arrival.

But…this is not the time to remember such nostalgic memories or wallow himself to self-pity. No, what he needs is a clear mind right now.

"Thanks, Eustass-ya." Law finally uttered as the laughter ceased.

At first Kidd was confused at what the doctor is thanking about but then he realized it himself. A smirk danced on his lips, so he did it again huh?

"Anything to whack your head back to reality." He replied as he patted Law's head and ruffled his hair a little.

The doctor didn't push away the hand but instead lean on it. He likes it when Eustass pats his head. As he said no one do these things to him. Not until he met his best friend. Though this happy moment was broken when a flashed of image started to show in front of Law's eyes. His dark past, where he was in a room that is covered by blood and dismembered bodies and that haunting voice he does not want to recall.

"_Good job, Law. You really impressed me on how you torture our guests."_

"I'm going to be sick!" Law exclaimed as he pushed Eustass away from him and headed directly to the sink. There he started to empty his bile that, right now, only contains his earlier cup of coffee.

Kidd didn't waste a second as he saw the signs. Immediately when Trafalgar started vomiting he went to fetch a glass of water from the fridge and walked towards his friend. He stopped beside him and started rubbing his back. When the red hair could only hear a few shuddering breaths he handed the glass.

"Drink," is the word he uttered as Law gratefully accepted it. When it was finally empty Eustass spoke again, "You know, your flashbacks is occurring much more than in the past. Care to explain to me now what it is all about?"

Law just shook his head furiously and Eustass sighed, "Fine, fine. If you don't want to talk about it then don't but how will you manage yourself if you had another one when the kids are here?"

This time Law didn't reply. As much as he trust Eustass-ya he can't just tell him his past. He feared that his friend will not be there by his side when that happens. No, he does not need to know. No one needs to know about it.

Trafalgar Law, the murderer, is long ago dead when that _man_ died.

**^_^ I can't stop being happy since I saw Sabo alive! ^_^**

The funeral is full of people lamenting for their lost of a certain loudmouth, alcoholic and happy-go-lucky red haired. Some are crying openly while others are trying to hold back their tears. Right now Mihawk, for the first time, does not know what to do. He just sat there in one of the chairs staring at the ground as memories flowed before his eyes.

"_Dracule Mihawk." Sengoku, chief of the CSI department, summoned the stoic hawk eye one fine morning._

"_What is it, sir?" Mihawk replied with seriousness._

"_You're partner begged me to transfer him to another position." Sengoku sighed as he rummage on the stack of papers on his desk. When he found the file he was looking for he started flipping it from one page to another, "What did you this time?"_

_Mihawk scoffed a little. That man was a coward, no wonder he asked Sengoku to resigned him as the golden eyed man's partner._

"_Well, I guess I can't do anything about it anymore. Good thing someone applied for the job."_

_With that Mihawk raised an eyebrow. That's new, no one volunteered to be his partner and out of the blue someone is willing to do it? It's either this guy is strong or an idiot. He's betting on the latter._

"_Your new partner will be here any moment. His name is-" but the sentence was not finished as the door of the office suddenly slammed open._

"_GOOD MORNING!" the man with red hair and three scars on his face exclaimed with no care in the world, "Old man Sengoku it's good to see you again!" the man shouted again as he walked towards the chief's table._

"_Damn it Akagami! How many times will I tell you to knock first?!" the chief reprimanded as he saw the stupid grin on the man's face, this man will drive him insane sooner or later._

"_Minor details!" the red haired man laughed at the protest but then he sensed another presence in the room and stared at the source of it. Then his huge smile was plastered on his face again, "You must be Dracule Mihawk!"_

_Mihawk, inside, is very surprised at the outcomes of things. First, no one can speak like that to Sengoku because the man was well respected. Second, no living thing has ever been happy in seeing him. But this man just entered the room without a care._

"_Indeed." Mihawk answered. Who is this man?_

"_My name is Akagami Shanks!" the red haired introduced himself as he raised his hand in a form of handshake but Mihawk didn't move to accept it. Seeing that the man will not shake his hands Shanks decided to walk beside him and pat him on the back, "Nice to meet you to! From now on I'll be your partner!"_

_What!_

That day was a disaster for Mihawk. Shanks was a type of guy who will not shut up no matter how many threats were given to him. He will always pester the Hawkeye to join him in drinks and party with him. He knew how to irk his partner in any ways and he knew how to make the swordsman happy.

Shanks was his first and probably last best friend he ever had.

…but now he is gone with the wind.

Somehow Mihawk thinks that it is his own fault that this happened.

A glass containing a light brown liquid is shoved in front of his face. When he looks up to see to whom the hand that holds it belongs to he saw his little brother. Why he didn't saw him earlier? No one can miss his little brother with that green hair of his.

"Seems like you need something to drink." He said as he pushed the glass once more until Mihawk was forced to accept it.

"Thanks, Zoro." He murmured as he took a sip.

It's rum…

Shanks used to love this drink…

"When did you arrive?" Mihawk asked to start a conversation. He will do anything just to lift his moods for a moment.

"Just now," Zoro answered as he took a seat beside his brother, "Sanji almost made the car fly in the sky when he heard the news from Kidd. It almost made my soul to be left up there." He tried to joke but when he caught up his words he suddenly shut up. Jokes have no place right now in here.

There was a moment of silence between them…

"You know I want to say 'I'm sorry for what happened' but I doubt it will make any difference." Zoro said as he stood up, "Though there is one thing I know Shanks-sensei will tell you." He continued and glanced to Mihawk over his shoulder, "It's not your fault." With that he went away and joined Sanji from the table where drinks and foods where placed. Mihawk saw that Zoro is trying to calm the blond even though the guy is not crying at all but from the solemn expression he knew that deep inside the chef is being torn apart. Just like him right now.

Shanks was a great brother figure for Zoro and Sanji.

While for Kidd and Law the deceased red hair was like a father to them.

The doctor remained leaning on the wall from the left side of the coffin as he took a sip from his coffee. But then his moment of solitary was broken when a piece of sandwich was forced into his mouth that he had no choice but to eat it. When he made his final swallow he poured down the rest of his drink down his throat and glared daggers at the culprit.

"Damn it Eustass-ya! You know I **hate** bread!" he hissed at his friend who just shrugged and lean beside him.

"You need something to eat," Kidd explained, "You haven't had a solid food since this morning and it's already noon now."

"Then you could have given me something that is not bread-related!"

"That's the closest thing I could grab." Was the reason he got.

When Law could sense that Kidd was willing to do it again just to make him eat he walked near Sanji who was busying himself in preparing stuff that a chef should do.

"Hey," Law greeted and the blond looked up when his voiced was heard,

"Hey," Sanji said back, "You look worse than the last time I saw you." He added as a comment.

It was true though. The dark rings under Law's eyes were much darker than before. It is a sign that the doctor didn't have enough sleep before the accident that's why he asked for a three days off. But things didn't turn out as expected to be so the added depression just made him to lost sleep even more.

"Do you have some onigiri?" he asked instead than responding to the earlier comment.

"I do," the blond said as he grabbed a plate and put four of it, "Zoro personally asked me to make them." He handed it to the doctor.

"Thanks," Law then started taking a bite and slowly swallows the riceball, "Taste great just like before."

"Let me guess," Sanji suddenly said, "Kidd forced you to eat bread and threaten you to do it again if you will not eat anything." He smirk at this as he knew how the two works to each other. Zoro and he are like that after all.

"Yes and no," Law answered as he ate the second one, "Kidd did force me to eat bread, almost made me choke, then I felt that he was readying to do it again so I decided to come to you instead."

"You guys never change," Sanji then put some onigiri in a different plate, "I'm sorry but I need to take this to marimo." He apologized before walking away leaving Law on his own.

Swallowing the last one of his food, Law watched as Sanji approached the green haired swordsman. He expected them to have their usual verbal arguments but instead he saw Zoro picked up the plate and settled it on his lap while Sanji simply sat beside the swordsman.

Law saw that silenced settled between the two. Then Zoro started saying something while Sanji blew out the smoke he inhaled before replying. It seemed like they were having one of their 'couple understanding' moments. The doctor smiled at this.

It was not a secret that Sanji and Zoro were lovers. He already had suspicions since they were in college. On how Zoro always argued with Sanji and how the latter fumed in anger when someone insulted the swordsman. At first the two thought that it was a deep understanding between best friends but then all it took was a Zoro beaten almost to death by someone named 'Kuma' for Sanji to realized that what he was feeling was love and not friendship.

Law could still remember the pitiful state of Sanji when he stormed in the hospital after hearing what happened to Zoro. It took every ounce of patience from Kidd and Law to calm the blond. They did it but what replaced the anger was self-loathing. Sanji kept mumbling that day the he should had known something like that was going to happen. That he should have stayed with Zoro until everything was solved. It was all thanks by a miracle that the marimo made it out alive. If not Law did not know what will happen to his blond friend. Sanji, in that state, might had committed suicide. After that confession was made and now they were living together in East Blue, sometimes Sanji and Zoro visit Law during holidays in New World City. He did not why Kidd was always there first in his house though during the said occasions. His redhead friend's overprotective impulses were sometimes really terrifying.

Law was about to take a sip from his cup, with newly poured coffee, when he heard a distressed shout,

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

**^_^ I really want to see Sabo's face! Do you think Sabo is a devil fruit user also? ^_^**

Ace was still angry at the events before him. The people that gathered in their home is just adding to his frustrations.

He was sitting on one of the chairs set out in the room just in front of the coffin of their adopted father while Sabo went away to go to the table for some food. Luffy, on the other hand, locked himself in his own room.

The youngest is still in shock at Shanks' death. Luffy do not allow anyone to touch the strawhat that previously belongs to his father.

Even to his brothers.

Yes, Ace is a little bit angry at Luffy's behavior but it is understandable. Sabo and he are just too mature but it does not mean that they are not hurting also. It's just they need to be strong for their little brother. No one else can protect Luffy but them, especially now that Shanks' is not in here anymore.

Now they are back on how things were before Shanks found them.

This thought is not the only thing that irks right now.

Oh, yes. What is really making him angry is that people keep telling them that they will be the one to take care of 'Shanks' kids'.

Ace indeed knows most of them but the way they said that they will 'take care of them' it sounds like Sabo, he and Luffy will be separated.

For a very long time…

"Ace,"

The child looked up to see who was talking to him and he found their green haired babysitter, Makino. She wore a sad smile on her face before continuing her speech, "I know this is not the right time," she paused thinking on how Ace will react to her, "but I think for the mean time I will take care of Luffy. You can stay with Ben-san while Sabo can stay with Yassop-san."

What?

"It's not safe to let you kids be in here by yourselves."

Makino is trying to separate them?

"Don't worry you guys can still see each other."

Is there no one to trust anymore?

"shut up…" Ace murmured as Makino continued to speak with that sad smile of her.

"I'll make sure Luffy will eat again the way he was back then."

"shut up…"

"Yassop-san will help Sabo to get back in normal routines again."

"shut up…"

"I'm sure Ben-san will give you anything you need."

"Shut up…"

"So…" Makino lowered her head and stared on the floor, "I'm sorry but we have to separate you guys until you are old enough to take care of yourselves."

That was the last straw.

Ace stood up abruptly causing the chair to fall back and for Makino to stared back at him.

"shut up.. shut up.. shut up.. shut up.." Ace murmured.

"A-Ace what-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

That earned the attention of everyone and Ace swore that he saw the creepy doctor on the crowd staring at him.

He really hate that kind of stare. For Ace it is like everyone is pitying them.

They don't need pity from them.

"NO ONE WILL SEPARATE MY BROTHERS FROM ME!"

With that final shout he grabbed Sabo's right hand and pull him away from everyone and went straight to Luffy's room.

This will be a very big problem for Law. It seems like Ace's trust issues is getting from worse to worst. He groaned a little before speaking under his breath.

"Why is it so hard to be accepted?"

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Whatever it is don't forget to review!**

**Anyways, I found out that the one who voiced Law is the one who voiced Yuu Yanase of Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi...**

**I wonder if it is the reason why I like Law in Yaoi...**

**Nonsense! Of course it's me who like to see Law being pair up to other One Piece male characters XD**


End file.
